Love and Liberty
by Butterflywriter
Summary: What happens when proud Mr. Darcy and witty Elizabeth have a daughter? The sequel to Pride and Prejudice, Nicole Darcy tries to find the meaning behind Love and Liberty.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first for me so please bear with me. This is the sequel to Pride and Prejudice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darcy or Elizabeth. **

"Oh papa, must we go to London?" 17 year old Nicole Darcy asks her father, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Fitzwilliam looks down at her and smiles. Elizabeth Darcy places a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You don't have to go with us if you don't want to."

Nicole turns a hopeful glance to her mother, then pleads to her father with her eyes.

"Oh, yes I would much rather stay here at Pemberly. I promise to keep up with my studies, and when Aunt Georgiana comes I can further my studies in music."

"Do not forget your reading, Nikki." Mr. Darcy glances of at his wife and smiles, remembering a time when he told her how he valued a woman that read.

"Of course papa, I shall not forget that." A smile of relief washed over Nicole as her father gives her permission to stay in their country house, rather then travel to the noisy city of London.

"No parties while we are gone and I will tell Bingley to keep an eye out for you. Do not forget to visit your aunt and uncle." Darcy runs through a mental check list and other bits of protection for his only child.

"Yes papa, I will not fail to visit the Bingley's. May Christine stay over a night or two?"

Darcy looks at his daughter with pride. She was pretty, like her mother, and becoming very accomplished. She was nearly fluent in four languages, talented in drawing, and was very light on her feet. There was only one thing, she took after her parents. A sharp tongue and a quick wit from her mother and preference to the country and quiet solitude from her father. As she grew up those characteristics began to show. First in gentle declines to go into town, then it turned into solitary walks around the park or hiding in the library with a book.

Darcy sighs, but smiles at Nicole. Giving in to her request of staying home was not unexpected but he had hoped it would have come at a later date. He was worried that she might draw back from society. Despite his worries, a smile forms as Nicole his him a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Day with Christine

Chapter 2

"Goodbye Father! Goodbye Mother!" Nicole wave from the front step as her parents drive off to the wretched city. She waits only as long as the carriage is in sight before running to the stables. Slipping between the wooden doors she pauses and takes in the rich smell of hay and alfalfa that always remind her of summer. A small smile plays on her lips as she wonders through the stalls of horses. The stables had always been her favorite place to go, she loved the quite understanding of the horses and that lack of a needed conversation between them.

Leading her trusty steed, Camelot, out in to the field, Nicole turns him toward the Bingley's and chases the sun. The black Clydesdale races to please his mistress. The ride comes to an unfortunate end as Camelot comes to a trot as the Bingley's manor comes into view. A gentle sigh is given with the reins to a groom as Nicole dismounts. Making her way to the house she is nearly tackled by her cousin Christine. A slim girl with blue eye captured the heart of her cousin years ago when they were young girls. Nicole knew that she shouldn't dote on her younger cousin as she does but on look at her big blue eyes and Nicole gives in to what ever whim Christine was asking. Her blonde curls are pined up in the latest style from London. Unlike Nicole, Christine was very into what was new and fashionable.

"Nikki! How are you? Where have you been, it has been ages since I've seen you? Have you really decided to stay while your parents go to London? What were you thinking?" The normal rapid fire question makes Nicole smile.

"Christine I saw you not a week ago, I am doing perfect, and yes. I have been allowed to stay while my parents go to London."

"You have lost you senses, you silly girl." Christine loops arms with her cousin as they walk toward the house. "Your parents offer to take you to London and you ask to stay here. I would give any thing to go tot London."

"Chrissy, you know as well as I that you wouldn't give any thing to go, you must have some boundaries." A sly knowing smile teases Christine as she pauses and considers that.

"Well, I suppose not any thing, but I would still love to go!" Christine leads Nicole through the side door and into the drawing room. "You silly girl ah well, you must not make you self a stranger. I expect to see you at least once a week, now you must promise me that. Please tell me you will?" Her pleading blue eyes melt the opposition that had been forming on Nicole's tongue, and she caves.

"Chrissy, why is it that I am never able to tell you no? I will come and visit once a week," Nicole sighs but smiles in spite of her self.

"Now my dear cousin, do you have any news for me? Have you met anyone since I have seen you? Oh, when _shall_ you hold another ball? The ball you held in the summer was marvelous!" Christine had a habit of talking with her hands and jumping in her seat when she was exited about something. Christine was bouncing slightly and grasped Nicole's hand.

"Chrissy, I have not met anyone that I could be happy with and if I had met someone, I would have told the moment I had." Christine had been asking Nicole if someone had caught her eye and Nicole always replied the same way. "What was then next question?" Nicole, use to the multiple questions, had learned that answering one at a time then asking the next question was much simpler then remembering the questions in order.

"When shall your next ball be held?" Christine patiently waits for her answer.

"Not until after Mother and Father return but I shall ask Father in my letter. Was there one more question?" Nicole makes a note to write a letter to Papa before her next visit.

"Why do you always call him Father when you are in the presence of others? I know that you call him papa."

"Well I suppose it is because 'papa' sounds childish and I wish to sound like an adult." Nicole smoothed her gown and tried to sit up straighter.

"Oh, Nikki," Christine giggled like small brass chimes, "you don't need to sound like an adult around me, I'm your cousin."

That was just the phrase to loosen Nicole into a chime of smiles and laughter.


End file.
